


I Just Met You But Already I Wanna Get With You

by thatonedudewiththename



Series: Drabbles of the Septic, Saucy Kind [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, pax east fic, septicsauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the fact that Mark and Vinny took a picture together at PAX East, theres a high likelihood that Jack met him, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Met You But Already I Wanna Get With You

**Author's Note:**

> I love this god damn ship

Vinny hadn't expected to run into the Youtuber Markiplier at PAX East; he knew he was there, he just expected him to be busy doing his own thing, being famous, yaknow? But here he was, on the show floor, waving at Vinny and walking over with a smile on his face. "Hey! Uh, Vinny, right?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Vinny held out his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you, Mark."  
Mark chuckled, a deep sound that rolled out of his chest. "Nice to meet you, too."  
They shook hands, Vinny then asking, "Do you want to get a picture together?"  
"Yeah! Absolutely!"  
Just then, some guy with short greying hair wearing a red hoodie similar to the one Mark was wearing came bouncing over, smiling widely. "Mark! Who's yer friend?" He questioned, eying Vinny up and down.  
Vinny did likewise; the guy had an Irish accent and was really cute. Vinny swallowed thickly before introducing himself, holding out his hand. "I'm Vinny. You?"  
The guy shook his hand lightly. "Jack! Or Sean. Nice'ta meetya, Vinny!"  
"You, too."  
They stared at each other a second before Mark butt in asking, "Jack, do ya mind taking a picture of me and Vinny?"  
"Sure! What am I usin'?" Jack said.  
"My camera." Vinny gave Jack his camera.  
Jack took it and held it up to his face, making sure he got them both in the frame before saying, "Say cheese!"  
"Cheese!" Mark and Vinny replied, Mark doing his usual smile, Vinny's brighter than normal. Two pictures were snapped, then Jack handed the camera back to Vinny, their hands brushing. The contact sent a jolt through Vinny, and apparently through Jack, as well, as he took a step back and stared up at Vinny quizzically. Out of the corner of his eye, Vinny say Mark's gaze shift between the two, him clearing his throat. "Well, I uh, gotta head out. See you two later." He said.  
Jack snapped his attention to Mark. "Huh? Oh, yeah, see ye, Mark."  
Vinny gave a nod. "I'll see you around."  
When Mark was gone, Jack stepped close to Vinny, Vinny suddenly feeling uneasy but also intrigued and drawn to this man who came from seemingly nowhere. "Vinny, d'ya wanna go somewhere quieter?" Jack mumbled in inquiry.  
The question was edged with suggestiveness, but Vinny nodded anyway. Jack took his hand and led him toward the escalators, up to the second floor and down to the end of the hall, turning left to a sparcely occupied area that had rooms of panels lining one wall, a sitting area plus a small crevice on the other. The crevice couldn't be seen unless you were standing in front of it, so that's where Jack took Vinny, almost cornering him up against one of the walls, the two of them close together due to the confined space. Vinny had a chill running up his spine, which contrasted greatly with the warmth he felt radiating from the man in front of him. Speaking of, Jack had this _look_ in his eyes, like Vinny was a fine art piece that he'd been wanting to buy but couldn't make up his mind about it. It gave him a rush of excitement that jolted his groin awake. He didn't say anything as Jack began to kiss him, sliding his hands everywhere over his body, pulling loud moans from him that had Jack nearly growling into the kiss. "You're so-" Jack started to say, cutting himself off by slipping his tongue past Vinny's lips. "- You're so hot I couldn't- I couldn't help myself-"  
Vinny couldn't speak, so he just nodded and pressed against Jack's crotch with his leg, earning him a groan. "Oohh my God, Vinny..."  
"P-pull my hair," Vinny ground out, his hands on Jack's hips tightening their grip.  
Jack stuck both of his hands in Vinny's brown hair and yanked, consequently causing Vinny's head to smack against the wall. At that, Vinny cried out, his back arching up off the wall. "Yesss, Jack... God..."  
They kissed each other again, wetly and sloppily, seeming to almost meld together as though they were an abstract art piece, their hard-ons frotting together through their jeans. Vinny was so loud, embarrassingly so, gasping, mewling, whimpering out "Jack!" and "Ohh~" until Jack kept him in a liplock in order to muffle his noises of pleasure.  
Jack's deep groans began to pitch upwards until they were whines. "I-I'm close, Vinny, I-I-"  
Vinny was gasping, clutching at Jack's back with his fingers like claws, his movements sporatic. _"Jack! Jack!"_ He panted.  
Jack bit down on the junction of Vinny's shoulder and neck with a grunt as he came into his underwear, yanking on Vinny's hair, his post orgasm gyrations and the bite + hair pulling causing Vinny to cum, as well, all but screaming out when he did.  
They slumped against each other, trying to catch their breaths. "I feel like I should... say t'anks." Jack mumbled.  
"Yeah... me, too." Vinny chuckled lightly.  
After a bit, they pulled apart, though not far, just enough to see each other's faces. They stared into the other male's eyes, grey-green in ocean blue, slowly leaning in to kiss. It was soft this time, gentle, though they each still couldn't stop touching the other. "I don't wanna let ye go," Jack told Vinny quietly.  
"Then don't," Vinny replied, breathless. "I don't have anywhere to be."

So they stayed in that crevice, kissing and touching, until nightfall.


End file.
